Era Of Hunters
by Kattomeat
Summary: Based on the game Monster Hunter and its' series, a tale of a group of hunters who gain fame and glory over heroic exploits and learn as they go.
1. Chapter 1: A day in the life of a hunter

CHAPTER-1 A day in the life of a hunter.

It was a frisky early morning, a hunter of 20 referred to as Katto by his fellow hunters awoke and started to chow down on a moderately light breakfast... He enjoyed capturing the various monsters of Minegarde, observing how they think and react to danger. With these advantages, he was a nimble hunter, who was victorious in all his battles. With his trusty Rahjan Bowgun he felt he could prevail over all...

When he got dressed and finished breakfast, he decided to go out - petting his Pig, the tradition of hunters who wish to have good luck, as he made his way to the door. Whilst Katto was leisurely strolling down the path, he passed the weapons dealer, namely Junior and his felyne companion. Katto greeted the reliable smith and continued along the path. He then stopped by the local market to buy the ammunition that his gun so fiercly fired. After haggling with several merchants he got all the ammunition and other provisions he could need for a good two or three hunts.

Eventually, bored of the normal routine, he decided to pay a visit to the Great Guild Hall. Upon entering the establishment he sighted musicians, hunters of all ages, and random assorted people who liked to unwind after a long day of work or farming with a chilled beer, served by the guild lady. After noticing the people, he walked up to the quest board. There was nothing too exciting on it for the moment, yet he took a simple quest, almost absent mindedly he read. "Help!! my farm has had livestock killed, after attracting small game such as the Velociprey, eventually escalated to a Kut-Ku! Someone please rid this terror from my farm!" Noticing that just about every quest description had an exclamation mark in.

"Hmph. This will have to do" Murmured Katto as if in acceptance. He walked up to the guild staff and presented the paper with the quest details. He signed the contract and payed the fee, then walked to the guild exit, checking his provisions on the way. He walked for hours upon bumpy paths and shady retreats, taking a few rest stops on the way. Eventually he came upon the suspect pasture, at first he searched the place, and any sign of a Wyvern. After hearing a peculiar sound, he crouched along some hay, noticing a pack of 4 Velociprey, munching on what seemed to be an Aptonoth.

At this moment he had to make a decision, would he snipe the Velociprey off one by one, or ignore them and set a trap with suitable bait to lure a Wyvern. For a hungry Wyvern often returned to the same feeding spot. After inspecting the premesis, he found several signs of a Kut-Ku - scales, dung, and foot prints. He climbed a make-shift ladder to a barn roof, which provided a good look-out on the surroundings. Opening his backpack, he pulled out some rations, and ate them hastily, then sipped some of his canteen. Once he had his fill he started to nap viewing the pink-orange sky.

Morning dawned, it was somewhat misty, about an hour after he had awoken, he scanned the horizon, spotting a UFO headed his way. He spied through the guns' scope to view the suspect clearly, it was the Kut-Ku, here for an early morning snack. Loading up Crag shots, Katto smiled upon the satisfying 'click' sound the gun made. Once he was in the open he flicked a switch on the side of the gun, into dangerous burst mode. Once he had a clear shot at his pink nemesis, he pulled the trigger, letting off a rupturing sound, 3 crags had clung on to the Kut-Ku's hide - like so many hungry leeches.

Confused, the Kut-Ku flew off, but before it could get a high enough altitude for flying, explosions started coating it. In pain the Kut-Ku let out a loud, yet not ear-damaging shriek and started to lose altitude. At this moment the gun was over heated, so he had to switch out of burst mode. He loaded up some normal LV 3 rounds at break-neck speeds and started to fire them with the strength of a ballista toward the pink menace. As the shots hit the Kut-Ku, they ricochetted off, sending parts through the wing. Recovering from it's fall, the Kut-Ku turned around to see a hunter, and glared at him. The Kut-Ku decided to rush him and dashed spewing immature fireballs to it's sides.

Katto did not find it hard to dodge, only an amateur hunter wouldn't see it coming, or would have a "deer-in-the-headlights" moment. As the Kut-Ku slid across the grassy terrain, Katto fired another normal round, at it's rear. Now in a maniacal rage, this Kut-Ku gave a fierce shriek, with smoke huffing out of it's beak started to retreat and fight the battle another day. Just before it could reach a spot suitable for lift-off, Katto hurled a Paintball at the overwhelmed Wyvern and it flew out of sight. It did not take long to track it though, and stumbled upon the suspect nest, not many miles away from the farm he inspected this cave-like forest den. It had several bones and remains of Mosswines and other easy prey. Upon inspecting the ground, Katto came across a Master's Skull - remains of a hunter who under estimated his opponent and got unlucky.

Eventually, he noticed the Kut-Ku, snoring loudly. He had yet another decision to make, would he capture this beast and sell it to some rich nobleman, or would he slay it and avenge the poor hunter who had been slain by this menace. After a couple of minutes of hasty thinking, Katto smirked and searched his backpack. He pulled out a somewhat large barrel, he then mixed in some gunpowder, which he stored in another pocket - it was dangerous to carry gunpowder for if he had been hit by fire the result would be devastating. In moments he produced a Large Barrel Bomb, and holding it tightly, he creeped along the worn floor toward the Wyvern. He placed the bomb between the Kut-Ku's head and wing. Thinking back to reading the hunter's life magazine years ago when he was new to hunting he remembered bombs could be set up in a chain reaction. He placed a smaller bomb and lit a spark. He had to move, fast!

When he got some distance away, he saw the spark dissapear, moments later a big explosion. Katto marvelled in this delightful firework. Once the smoke cleared a weak Kut-Ku limped toward him - wasting no time Katto loaded up a Crag then switched to burst mode on his prized gun. The Kut-Ku hesitated to get closer to the hunter but it was too late. Katto had launched three Crags, all clung to the poor Wyvern's beak, a few seconds later the small explosions created a smoke cloud. After coughing and fanning away the smoke with his hand, Katto smiled upon the dead Wyvern. "This was over-kill for you!" He triumphantly claimed to the dead body. Noticing the ripped ears and the blood seeping out of it's beak. He informed the farmer on the way back to the Great Guild Hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Union of hunters

CHAPTER-2 Union of hunters.

It was a pleasently warm evening, two novice hunter's named May, Who used Swords and Shields, Gordon who used Hammers. These two were still novices, but they had been recognised as guild "+ Rank" hunters, yet they still longed for glory. They sat down on a bench and ordered some drinks in the Great Guild Hall where people from all around Minegarde liked to relax, when they heard a group chatting about the Rusted Kusharudaora. Intruiged by this they blurted out in unison.

"Rusted Kusharudaora? What's that?"

"It's an ancient dragon of ice and wind, but a rusty one." Replied the interrupted hunter.

"Where can we find this dragon?" Said an interested May.

"You are unlikely to find it, but the town fort has been known to be attacked by Rusted Kusharudaora in the past." Answered the hunter. As he turned away towards his beer.

"We need to find this dragon and slay it, we will become respected if we do!" Claimed an ambitious May.

"It might be too tough for us to handle, though." Replied Gordon, who was sipping some of his beer.

The two thought long and hard of a soloution, eventually they decided they should probably expand their team, if they wanted to accomplish such a feat such as slaying a dragon...

Katto was found lounging in some hot springs, where he liked to soak for hours upon hours, a perfect place to rest and relax... Until he was disturbed by two young hunters who were acting suspicious on the other side of the springs.

"Are you Katto?" Asked the lady.

"Yes, why?" Replied Katto curiously.

"We've been looking for you, we heard about you from several hunters - we need someone to join our team." Interrupted the man.

"I'm May." Said the lady.

"I'm Gordon." Said the man.

After getting out of the springs from a short introduction they presented their guild cards. Katto inspected them closely, making the two feel slightly nervous, seems these two weren't all bad since they were certified as "+ Rank".

"We long for glory. We need advise and possibly help on slaying a dragon."

"Dragons eh." Said Katto, unreadable.

Katto's smirk made May feel uneasy. Katto considered the pro's and con's of being in a team.

"Hmm I suppose I could join your team but-" at this moment a loud cry came from the springs as people started to evacuate.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked a person, running from the springs.

"Wyvern!!" he shouted and continued sprinting away.

The trio of hunters crouched down and spied the springs, an evil, purple-black Wyvern descended into the springs. Either taking a drink or bathing.

"It's a Garuga." Claimed Katto.

The trio decided to repel this beast but, Katto was unarmed and did not have any provisions or equipment on him, it was at the opposite end of the spring - near the Garuga. They formulated a plan to distract Garuga while Katto rushed in to collect and prepare his equipment. The two novices nodded and rushed up toward the Monstrosity making a loud noise in the process. The alarmed Garuga turned around and let out an ear-damaging squark. It reared it's head back and spewed three fire balls in its' direction forcing May to hold up her shield to block the impact and Gordon to dive out of the way, he was just inches away from being burnt to a crisp.

During the rush, Katto equipped his armour and his trusty gun. Unfortunately he only had the normal LV1 shot which was not too powerful. However, thinking quick, he searched plants from around the spring, narrowly dodging a fireball he produced several bomb berries, husk berries, and needle berries. Imagining he had his combo books, Katto combined some of the materials, they yielded 30 normal LV2 shots, and 3 Clust LV1 shots.

"I'm about to use some Clust rounds! Move away from Garuga on my signal." Shouted Katto, while loading up the Clusts. The two hunters shouted back as if in acknowledgement.

Due to the loud noise, Garuga turned to face Katto and attempt to charge him into the dust. This was predictable as the Garuga loved to knock its' opponents down with swift charges. Katto avoided this attempt and the other two hunters sliced and pummelled the back of the legs. Garuga made a quick rotation - while Katto and Gordon crouched, more accustom to dodging than blocking, May was swiped by Garuga's tail. Wounded, she limped away from Garuga's sight to check for any infections and perhaps drink any potions brought. A hunter should always be prepared for the unknown. Katto waved his hand as a signal and Gordon rushed away from the evil Wyvern.

Perplexed, the Garuga screeched at a high pitched tone, whilst Katto launched a powerful shot with deadly aim at Garuga, sending himself back several feet with recoil, soon Garuga was covered in an array of explosions and Garuga flinched in pain. Gordon watched this with a certain satisfaction, considering to start gunning for his hammer seemed to bounce alot on this monster, then remembered he was in a fight. After Katto had used up the Clust shots, he moved onto normal LV2 and started firing away whilst Gordon continued the assault up close. Garuga reared back facing Gordon, who expected a fire ball, didn't have time to escape the infamous back flip. He fell to the floor, nearly unconcious, determined to look death in the eyes. As Garuga reared up to peck it tripped right over him and squealed in pain.

He saw May, with a cut shoulder, her poisonous rapier sword drawn, exhausted. He noticed a purple and deadly-looking tail on the ground in front of him. The Garuga cried out in anger and became airborne then flew over the now dark horizon. As May took a deep sigh, Katto sought out immediate medical attention for Gordon, who seemed injured quite badly... The moon fell and the sun rose once more to a clear, cloudless morning. As Katto came to see the two hunters who were at Gordon's house, which was quite big - Katto noted the Dosfango furs and the cozy fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3: Tussle on the mountain

CHAPTER - 3 Tussle On The Mountain

It was a pleasently warm afternoon, farmers taking a break to eat a moderately balanced luncheon, hunters and citizens alike making small talk across the Great Guild Hall all was peaceful...

...Meanwhile on the bottom of the mountain, the trio of hunters - Katto, May, Gordon, stared up in awe at the snow-capped mountain peak, scraping the starry night sky, making beautiful reflections on the nearby lake. After this brief moment, Katto reminded them of their mission - to transport a Khezu Whelp to the base camp, where it will be sent to scientists and surgeons alike to discover its' special qualities.

"Hmm... There's a couple of fish in this here lake. And a meal would be nice before we trek up the mountain." Said Gordon, turning his attention to his backpack.

"Do you have any bait? Because I dont." Asked May, frowning slightly.

"Yes. Always bring extra provisions when camping out." Replied Gordon, with a hearty laughter.

"Fine then, we shall feast on some fish before we start the journey up the mountain." Declared Katto.

And so the trio sat down on the lake side, Katto and May made makeshift fishing rods, while Gordon had a portable, rod, which folded in half when necessary.

"This here rod was made from the weapon crafters' technology for weapons, and a master fishercats' ingenuity." Remarked Gordon, rather proudly.

May shrugged then poked a worm onto the hook, which was supplied by Gordon. Katto was the first to pull out a fish, it was the common sushi fish, which was recognised by the orange scales. Next Gordon pulled out a fish, a large, higher quality sushi fish. Gordon started bragging to Katto, who was now making a fireplace.

"I hate fishing..." Murmured May, grimly. Then a sparkle caught her attention.

"Huh... What's that?...A Goldenfish?!" Gasped May, trying to keep her voice down.

Gordon heard this, and rushed over, breaking the conversation with Katto.

"Careful now!" Whispered Gordon to May, as quiet as he could be.

The Goldenfish edged closer and closer to the bait, adrenaline starting slightly.

"Now!" Ordered Gordon, and May pulled up the rod, fiercely.

The startled Goldenfish swam away...

"It's all your fault!" Cried out May, annoyed.

"I wasn't the one with the rod!" answered Gordon.

"Knock it of you two! Your meal is ready. And we still have a mountain to climb."

May and Gordon, regretting they had found the sparkly Goldenfish cheered up a little bit by the delicious taste of the sushi fish. Which Katto had delicately prepared while they were letting off steam. Soon enough they gathered their resources and headed towards the cave entrance.

"This mountain has caves winding through it, we should navigate our way to the top." Claimed Katto next to the entrance.

The other two nodded and followed, after about an hour, they came across a bottomless pit, scared of heights, Gordon siddled along the opposite wall... Then they came across a remarkable life form, most people refer to this, man, as the Veggie Elder, who handed the trio a small, rare, mushroom, and some other junk. The three, chilled hunters took this spot as a small rest-point, and they gulped down some hot drinks, which stimulated the blood, they felt as if something was moving inside them, as their blood wasn't so cold now. The morning arrived whilst the trio navigated through more tunnels.

"I think I can see light!" Shouted May to the rest. Then a small group of white Velociprey blocked it.

"There's another huge pit in here..." Reported Gordon, ignoring the Velociprey.

Katto dashed up the slope towards the Velociprey, grabbed one by the tail and flung it into the pit with surprising force. Gordon started twitching after seeing that.

"Haha!" Laughed May, whilst dicing up the raptors with her Poisonous Rapier sword. The battle lasted for only three minutes. The trio of hunters were momentarily dazed by the morning light, and then spotted a broken base camp after a few paces.

"Repair the camp. We shall rest here for now." Ordered Katto, and they all got to work.

Once it was in a high enough standard to sleep in, the trio dozed off... May was the first to wake, she scanned the area while Katto and Gordon started to wake up. Then they scoffed down some rations as fast as they could, and the hunters read the scroll in which the mission details were written on. They climbed the mountain peak for about an hour without any difficulties until they heard a thunderous roar!

The trio crouched down instantly, and saw below them on more open ground, to find two beasts, fighting over territory. There was a Dodobrango in sight, with its' minions guarding it, and then an evil-looking beast with two grey horns, stuck out the side of the head walked into the area, glaring at the Dodobrango. In seconds, a variety of loud roars shook the ground as the two monsters knocked eachover down again and again, and the occasional brango jumped in to tackle the black minotaur, not harming it much. Enraged, it screamed so loud the hidden hunters had to cover their ears. Golden tattoos and fur sprang up, and a strong aura emanted from it. At this moment, it let out a huge beam of energy that lit up the entire area!

"What is that thing?!" Asked a wide-eyed May.

"That is a Rahjan." Answered Katto, who was now checking the area for the Khezu Whelps.

"We will want to get out of here as soon as possible." Noted Katto.

The Dodobrango jumped to the side then retaliated with a blast of freezing ice, the Rahjan flinched backwards in pain, and span around at blinding speeds, knocking the Dodobrango to the side - nearly off the cliff. The furious Dodobrango countered by swiping the Rahjan's arm, leaving a gash. The wild Rahjan wobbled in pain, unstable for a moment, then launched itself using its body weight at the wary Dodobrango, which rolled out of the way just in time and the Rahjan bumped into the wall, which shook, The hunters were too close to the edge and the impact flung them off, into the open!

Although they landed safely on snow, they were more concerned for the monsters, which had abandoned their battle to destroy these hunter pests.

"We must abandon the quest and run, if we want to live, we are not prepared for this battle right now!" Barked Katto in the moment of decision, dodging a ball made of thunder energy. The trio rushed back down the path they came, back into the entrance where they exited the cave, Gordon, ignoring his fear of the pit rushed in front, who was overtaken by May. They heard a loud crack and the injured Dodobrango fell through the cave ceilling, then let out a loud, but brief roar. It's first decision was to dash towards the closest hunter - May, who dodged to the side, nearly falling into the bottomless pit. The Dodobrango regained its focus and launched itself once more at May, who was getting up. Gordon dived and pushed May aside along with himself, the furry white beast launched itself into the pit.

"Thank you!" Cried May, kissing Gordon on the cheek as the echo of the Dodobrango rang out.

"Let's go before Rahjan shows up!" Shouted Katto, his voice echoed in unison with the Dodobrango.

The hunters rushed into a frozen nest. The smart beast had been waiting for them as they were met with an icy stare. There's no chance of climbing the vines to the top of this nest area to the exit without being knocked down by the enraged Rahjan. They would need to backtrack and take another route, that is if they could do this without being mauled by Rahjan first!

"Don't stay in front of Rahjan, it will be your end, stay at the back of the leg!" Screamed Katto, thinking the Rahjan would not know what the puny hunter was saying.

As soon as the hunters rushed behind it, it launched itself backwards with astonishing power, and knocked the hunters to the floor, who scrambled up in fright. As if in turn, one hunter would distract Rahjan while the others would sip some potions, mixed with herbs and mushrooms, which had some restorative power. Eventually, they could not keep this fight up, they need to get out and fast, and the team of hunters darted towards the exit, narrowly dodging a ball of energy, which broke the ground it made contact with. Without thinking the hunters sped into the nearest alternate path, and they ended up finding the Veggie Elder again, who seemed to be barking curses for interrupting his work, the hunters blurted out "Sorry!" and rushed through, followed by the big gold-black monster, who paid no attention to the elder, apparently. They had once more entered the serene landscape of the lake, but they were not here to enjoy the scene, they were still in grave danger. Just as the hunters jumped off the ledges near the lake, a bolt of energy struck down Katto.

"Ouch!..." Thought Katto, in his head. He had been wounded, but not knocked unconcious. Not noticing this, May and Gordon ran into base camp, the Rahjan ignored the other two and focused on Katto again, the beast walked up to him menacingly, preparing to deal the final blow. The Rahjan raised its two fists in the air, preparing to crush Katto. But before it could squish the hunter, it appeared to dive over him into the glass-clear lake. Next to Katto was the thought-to-be-dead Dodobrango, ready to finish the fight over the mountain territory, as the angered Rahjan flipped out of the lake, the hunter was ignored. Focus returned to the battle over the mountain. Katto took this opportunity to limp back to the camp.

Once Katto made it to camp, his fellow hunters placed him on the bed, to rest.

"We may have failed the quest, but our lives are more important than this contract fee." Murmured Katto...

Although only a few hours passed, it felt like days. The hunters remained in camp, not risking to scan the battlefield to find the winner of the battle. Eventually the hunters decided to make their way back to the Great Guild Hall of Kokoto, the trek back would take a couple of days. Although still slightly upset at the result of the quest, the hunters' moods changed as they passed the lush fields and time-old trees that decorated the region. The exhausted hunters set up a tent when their legs would not permit them to travel any further. It was night-time now. They ate their share of rations, and began to slumber, haunted by the effects of the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter news

CHAPTER-4 Bitter News

The morning was dark and foggy today. A thunderstorm taking place, the citizens' usual cheerful mood was non-existent. The Guild Manager summoned all hunters in the area to the Great Guild Hall. The serious expression on the Guild Managers' face made everyone nervous.

"I bet it's Lao Shan-Lung again!" Mumbled a young hunter, amongst the crowd.

"What?! Are you crazy? There's no way Lao Shan could be back!" Replied an experienced hunter with a moustache.

"Silence." Ordered the Guild Manager, finally ending the small-talk.

"I have a task for a group of brave hunters." He continued.

"What is it sir?" Asked Gordon, who had pushed out of the wall of hunters.

"'Tis the Kusharudaora, it is invading the town, and its' forts, 'tis also at the brink of adult-hood according to our sources, who claim it is shedding its' metallic skin, therefore it must be slain before it can become stronger." The Guild Manager was interrupted by a loud crash, the strong wind caused this.

"What can combat this beast effectively?" Asked a veteran hunter over the heads of others.

"According to our documents, poison is effective at temporarily disabling the Kusharudaora's defensive technique, and due to the metal-like skin it has been found to be weak to weapons of the thunder element." Replied the Guild Manager, scanning the crowd.

Upon hearing the word "Poison" May's attention rose, when the Guild Manager had finished she stared down at her Poisonous Rapier.

"I wonder if this will work." She thought out aloud.

"I will help." Called out Katto, who seemed to be by a group of Felynes.

"I'm coming too." Claimed Gordon, with a smirk to Katto.

"Then so am I." Said May, who was pushing past the other hunters to the front.

"...I will too." Said a quiet, yet familiar voice... It was the weapon craftsman - Junior!

"Ah, Junior, the Guild has alot of confidence in you, please feel free to use any spare materials to improve your equipment." Said the Guild Manager, cheerfully, for just a brief moment.

"You shall travel to the town today, make haste and you should arrive there by morning." Ordered the Guild Manager, whose serious tone was back.

After a few salutes from the fellow hunters, Junior bade the rest of his group to come down to his armoury and weaponcraft shop. Gordon, May, and Katto dashed through the rain with all haste, they could waste no time, as they reached the back door to the armoury and weaponcraft shop. Upon entering the hunters looked in all directions at the materials and pieces of equipment aligned along the walls. While May was doing this, she tripped over a felyne worker, Gordon and Katto holding in their laughter.

"Oww... Nya." Cried out the felyne.

"Oof... Sorry!" Replied May, who helped the felyne back onto its' feet.

The hunters found Junior, who was with his other felyne workers.

"Ahah! There you are... Moreover the Guild has supplied us with many rare materials, so let me see your equipment." Ordered Junior, head to one side.

The hunters layed out their weapons, Gordon's Anvil Hammer, May's Poison Rapier, Katto's Rahjan Bowgun.

"Ah I see, I see, we have just the right things to upgrade these weapons into a fine master piece!" Cried Junior, who was rummaging through a few boxes, which had names according to what the items inside were, then he seized the hunters' weapons.

"Give me three hours, the upgrade should be done by then, as long as you help me." Requested Junior, who was giving a felyne worker some materials to carry.

The hunters agreed and they set to work, helping the felynes. May carried some assorted bone, Katto carried ores and bars, and Gordon sat there, examining some weapons. The three hours seemed to pass all to quickly, as if in the space of just one hour.

"Your weapons are complete." Claimed Junior, triumphantly.

"For Gordon, I call this hammer the War Stamper, it is reinforced with rare ore, it is very powerful. For May, I call this the Princess Rapier, it has a huge amount of venom and other various toxins inside, never knew you could get so much into a small sword. For Katto, I have added a Long Barrel to your Bowgun, your ammunition will travel through the air much further, with a deadlier force, the Guild has also supplied you with a large amount of ammunition." Junior continued.

"Can't wait to use it!" Bursted out May.

"I myself will use this Great Sword, it is a sharp blade, infused with the Electro Sacs of the Khezu, and the hides of a Gypceros." Exclaimed Junior, who proudly showed the blade to the group.

The hunters packed up everything that they could fit in their bag, some supplies for the journey and the fight. Power seeds, rations, vials and bottles filled with various potions, some small tablets, said to unfreeze one once it had been digested. The group of four hunters set off immediatly, they could not waste any time, for there was a town in peril. The hunters sprinted through the storm, it was somewhat risky to be travelling under these conditions, after an hour of running without rest, the hunters came across a rocky moutain, and a pass through it, this is the route they must take to get to the town, it was a local business and merchant route. The hunters took a rest in a small cave nearby which Junior had spotted, the hunters heard screaming from outside.

"Did you hear that?!" Asked May to the other hunters, turning her attention to the cave exit.

"Yes, let's go and see what it was." Replied the hunters in unison, and they dashed out, forgetting the fact they were tired.

"Help!! I'm being attacked, someone help!!" Cried out a voice.

The group got closer and discovered it was a merchant with fuzzy brown hair and a beard, on an Aptonoth, he was surrounded by a pack of Ioprey, luckily there were no Iodromes present. Katto pulled out a boomerang from his backpack and flung it towards an Ioprey, which hit it and flew back to him. The pack of Ioprey turned their attention to their new meal - the group of hunters. Junior rushed one of the Ioprey and fell the blade on the monsters back, cleaving it in half. While Junior was tugging at his Great Sword, trying to pull it out of the ground, an Ioprey dashed at him, with its' head down in some sort of speedline position. May jumped in the way and let out a flurry of graceful cuts, the Ioprey started to limp away, but fell dead in seconds, even the Ioprey could fall victim to this menacing poison.

At last, the group of Ioprey was cleared, and the hunters fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Thank you so much, fellow travellers, please rest and allow me to give you some food." Said the merchant, shakily, his Aptonoth still in a state of shock.

So the hunters fell back to the cave which was about half a mile back. When they arrived they lit up an abandoned camp fire, and the merchant started handing down well-cooked steaks, and loafs of bread. Soon enough the hunters and the merchant started exchanging stories over the fire while nibbling at the food the merchant had supplied them with.

"My father was a weapon and armour crafter too, according to my Mother, she said he died an accidental death by falling on a fire poker, so I never met him." Said Junior, in a whispery voice, with a saddened face.

"That's rough." Replied Gordon, who was the first to dare say anything.

May hugged Junior, in an attempt to comfort him, and before long, the group left the cave, the hunters and merchant exchanged gratitude and went their seperate ways. After a few hours of, so far, undisturbed walking, the hunters noticed a felyne, who seemed to be unconcious on the side of the road. May rushed up to it and prodded it. It was breathing, but was over exhausted. She didn't have time to stay by its' side, so she picked the felyne up, and continued the travelling with it in her arms. By the time morning arrived the storm had stopped, and the tired hunters came across a great gate, which took several men to open.

Upon approaching the gate, there was another small man, who was awaiting the arrival of the hunters from the other town anxiously.

"Four people headed this way sir." Claimed an archer, from his look-out.

"Ah, they're here!" Cried out the small man, who rushed out of the fort to greet the hunters.

"Greetings skilled hunters, is it you who has come to help us against the invading dragon?!" Said the small man, in a voice similar to the Guild Manager.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5: Defending the fort

CHAPTER 5 - Defending the Fort!

Katto, Gordon, May, and Junior were summoned to the Guild Hall of Urbanius, it was a very windy day, the wind whizzed through the air and made creepy echoes. There was no sunlight present, just many dark, sinister looking clouds. Citizens did not come out to trade for today, stalls were closed, not a single soul in sight, it looked like a ghost town.

The Guild Manager bade the hunters to rest in a set of vacant Guild Rooms, and to help themself to any food or equipment they desired. Gordon looked up at various pictures and medallions hoisted upon the walls, May was chatting to a Guild Maid who was requested to serve the hunters' during their stay. Katto and Junior were exchanging weapon secrets and little tips for effectiveness, both learning some new facts. The lounge was eerily silent as Junior came down to inspect the area. The wall was littered with scrolls of stories and legends, one particular scroll gained Junior's interest.

"Legend of the Elder Teo-Teskator."

"There once was a time, when the great city of Urbanius was invaded by the Elder Dragon, scales as crimson as the flames of hell, stood at a collosal height, with a menacing glare. Invaded the fort it did, slaying hunters and warriors from all across the country in the process, until eventually, a group of Pirates came from another land, in hopes to gain much booty by defeating the Dragon. They were armed with very rare equipment indeed, the battle raged on across the fort, the Pirates using their unique knowledge with bombs, and launched powerful fireworks at the Teo-Teskator. But alas the Pirates died 'til one was left, the Dragon now limping in pain, rushed towards the Pirate and knocked him into the wall. In the last struggle, the Pirate jammed his deadly poisonous Rapier into the skull of the red beast, and both of the fighters fell. Although their lives were lost, their special clothing remains today."

Junior gasped in awe at this tale, as May came down, to check on her Felyne, that she had found on the road-side.

"What are you doing down here?" Asked May, curiously.

"I was reading this legend..." Replied Junior, eyes still on the scroll.

"Okay then, don't mind me." Said May, then she continued towards the room that she had left the Felyne.

May opened the door and saw the Felyne, who appeared to be grooming itself.

"Hi there." Said May, trying not to startle the Felyne.

The Felyne jolted around and saw May.

"You're the person who saved me! Nya!" The Felyne bursted out.

"My name is Trenya," It continued "I was coming back home from a successful hunt when I was attacked by a pack of Ioprey, I was too weak from my hunt to fight back, and those savages could have possibly eaten me, but they seemed to flee, for some reason. Nya."

"You're a hunter?!" Said May, with combined seriousness and laughter.

"Yes. Nya," Replied Trenya, who presented to May various tattered-looking cloth, and a harp. "These are my greatest finds, they must be extremely valuable! Nya!" It continued, proudly.

"Hey let me see that harp." Called out Junior, May and Trenya had not realised that Junior had been eavesdropping.

Trenya hesitated for a moment, then handed it over.

"Be careful with it, nya!" Exclaimed Trenya.

But before Junior could say anything, May interrupted. "Don't worry, this is Junior, he's a smith."

Junior examined the harp very carefully, it seemed to have been made from an extremely rare clay-like alloy, with several decorations, Junior also noted the somewhat transparent strings it had attached, possibly made from Oonazuchi itself! The moment of silence was broken as the tapping and clumping of footsteps escalated in volume, Gordon and Katto entered the lounge, Gordon holding a half-eaten baguette, while Katto had a book of Guild Memorable Dates, page open on a section of the Great Lao Shan-Lung fight, almost 20 years ago.

Katto and Gordon both said in unison "What's going on in here?" Out of curiousity.

Trenya was the first to regain his composure, "Greetings hunters, my name is Tren-"

The Felyne was interrupted by a huge crash, and the door slammed wide open.

"Quick!!! Hunters!!! It's here!! It's here!!" Shouted the Guild Manager, whose face was as pale as a Khezu.

The Guild Manager lead the hunters towards the battlefield fort, the same fort that had been fought on long ago with Teo-Teskator. May begged for Trenya to stay in a safe shelter with the Guild Maid, while the others were packing their battle supplies.

"I don't feel so good about this." Exclaimed Gordon, while the hunters and the Guild Manager were sprinting along the fort wall.

Sounds from the town bell, made from the elusive Shen Gao Ren rang out, sending pulse after pulse of unfamiliar waves of sound - a monster so shrouded in mystery, not even the worlds best hunter veterans knew very little about. The Guild Manager stopped in front of the Grand Dragonator, invented by a hunter, a decade or two ago.

"This is where your battle will take place, good lu-" The Guild Manager was interrupted by the sound of metal scraping itself.

"...Huh?" Murmured the Guild Manager.

A blast of the most brutal icy wind seized the Guild Manager, and flung him into the sky. He dropped like a rock, head-first into the solid concrete.

The group were both nonplussed and shocked beyond reality. A sudden blood-curdling roar that seemed distorted sent shivers down the groups' spines. It was the Kusharudaora!! Gordon was the first to regain his senses and he slid the hammer from off his back and held it behind him, May rushed up to the rusty Kusharudaora, but before she could strike, she was knocked back and landed on the ground on her bottom.

"Oww, you're going to pay for that!" Screamed May, the Dragon obviously not paying attention to her words.

Katto crawled over to the Guild Manager, he was seriously injured, his arm twisted as if it had no bones, his back crooked and bent.

"Are you okay sir?" Whispered Katto

The Guild Manager groaned and closed his eyes.

In an instant, the rusty Dragon shot up into the air and started hovering, it's deep blue eyes fixed on Junior, who was consuming a red pill. Kusharudaora considered its options, and went to make a dive towards Junior, it whizzed and break-neck speeds out of sight into the evil clouds, into the heavens. The team of hunters were perplexed, where could it have gone? The moment of confusion subsided, when a meteorite could be seen. After a few seconds, loud shocking screams filled the air, the screaming meteorite appeared to be headed for Junior!

The rusty Dragon ended the flight with a mighty slam to the ground, the recoil from this hurt the Dragon. Junior managed to regain his senses from a state of shock, and dived out of the way, but the impact caused a large quake in a moderate radius of the rusty Kusharudaoara, and the solid ground that Junior had landed on shook, knocking Junior up a metre, then falling back onto the concrete. While the rusty Dragon of Wind and Ice was recovering from the impact, Katto had supported the Guild Manager to the shelter, then began positioning himself near the Ballista Cannons. When the moment was right, Katto's focus intensified, he fired two huge harpoon-like arrows directly at the head of the Kusharudaora.

The Kusharudaora screamed in pain as blood started spurting out of the cracked metal, the Kusharudaora fell weak for a few moments onto the ground, in this short time opening a window of opportunity. Gordon, May, and Junior, unified their attack, May dashed through the Dragon, slitting it with her Princess Rapier, and getting deadly toxins into it's system, Gordon swung the hammer to uppercut the metal Dragon in the intimidating face, then came down crashing on its' skull, Junior had been focusing his strength and released the Khezu Blade with the force of a Diablos on Kusharudaora's tail, severing it clean off.

The Dragon was enraged more than ever, it let out a roar as strong as its' wind, it shook the area, knocking objects that weren't attached to the ground in the air, the violent sound echoed through the entire city. A mixture of blood and icy breath poured from its' face. In a flash it span around with its' claw out, and it cut Gordon, badly. The tail from behind also whipped May into a wall. The two injured hunters were in great pain. May and Gordon limped to a wall, Kusharudaora still focusing on Gordon, but changed interest when Katto had bursted 3 Crag Shots at its leg, leaving small scorch marks.

May rummaged through her backpack and found a Lifepowder, said to make one recover fast, made from crushed Godbugs and other rare things. They divided the powder equally, and started rubbing their wounds with it, the pain started to go a little numb.

"We still need to get some rest. Follow me to basecamp, May." Cried Gordon, hoping Junior and Katto would hear, and acknowledge him.

Katto and Junior were left to take care of the invading Dragon, who seemed to take turns in attacking, each leaving their mark. Eventually Katto loaded up some bullets, filled with the neurotoxin of a Genprey. Katto launched several bullets at Kusharudaora which sent him back with recoil, after about five shots, the Dragon became sluggish and stiff, it then started twitching on the spot.

"Now!" Shouted Katto to Junior, who knew what he wanted him to do even without saying.

Junior stood in front of the Kusharudaora's hating eyes, he lifted his blade, and focused, until nothing else existed. He let out a cut, a cut so powerful it split half of the Dragons' head, it was still alive though, and it rammed Junior in the chest, sent scraping along the ground. Kusharudaora edged closer to deliver the final blow, it reared its' head up, which was now completely stained with blood. Just as it fired May came in and dug her Princess Rapier deep into the skull of Kusharudaora, and out through the chin, The toxins taking instant effect in its' brain slayed it for good, May was launched into the air and onto the hard unforgiving floor, then everything went black...

...Morning arose, May found herself in a bed, the Guild Maid seemed to be cleaning some clothes nearby.

"Ah, you're awake. You were victorious in your battle, and your friends are well and recovering in their rooms!" Claimed the Guild Maid, to the half-asleep May.

She noticed a Felyne by her side, it was Trenya.

"I'm so glad you're back, it was so frightening with the loud crashes and roars, it even made my hair stand up!" Exclaimed Trenya, whose cheerful spirit seemed to pass into May for the moment.

Katto, however, was by the Guild Managers side.

"It's critical, he's going to die." Claimed a surgeon.

The Guild Managers family was also present, the children began crying, and his wife was troubled greatly.

The whole town was mourning for the loss of their beloved Guild Manager, who had kept the city running for a while now, once the team of hunters had regained enough strength, they were lead into the town centre, to celebrate the death of the invading Dragon, and to remember the Guild Manager. May, Gordon, Katto, and Junior were presented with Silver Medallions, that sparkled like the stars above. The hunters were all now certified as G-Rank, the most experienced group of hunter veterans.The hunters were given many gifts, many tens of thousands of Zeni, jewels and gems of some sorts, and most unique of it all, was a set of Pirate Clothing, used by the Pirates who saved the city from the Teo-Teskator.

Cheers were let out all day and all night into the open sky, weather cleared up, and the citizens resumed their trading business.


	6. Chapter 6: The day off

CHAPTER 6 - The day off.

The Sun rose, and all the many living creatures with it, light fluffy clouds began sailing the morning sky. The hunters were still in Urbanius, in their Guild Rooms, a new Guild Manager has been appointed to the job, and the group of hunters were offered a somewhat large manor for rent nearby, this was good news as the Guild Rooms were starting to feel cramped, today was a hunters day off.

Junior was the first up, then May, followed by Gordon, and at last Katto. The Guild Maid led the honoured hunters into the dining room, where they were presented with a morning feast - roasted quail, honey glazed pork, and other lavish treats. The Guild Maid then dismissed herself and left the dining room. Junior was the first to bring up a conversation;

"According to the weapon dealer, not too far from here, they have recieved some new imported weapons!" He claimed

Gordon was the first to reply, "Sounds interesting," as he was wolfing down some roasted chicken.

"I think it's time we tried out some new equipment." He continued.

Katto mumbled, while chomping on a slice of bread. Trenya rushed into the dining room, he tripped over himself and slid along the floor.

"Hunters! Nya," He got back up on his paws "I wanted to go to the weaponcrafting shop today, nya, do you want to come?"

Junior was first to reply to the furry hunter. "Yes, we'd like to come." he spoke on behalf of the others, whether they wanted to go or not.

"Great! Let's go nya." Said Trenya.

The hunters started began gathering up some of the Zeni they had earned through quests, they had quite a large amount, yet should be sure not to spend all of it, for later they would need to move into their new home. Trenya and the hunters made their way down another set of stairs, and came into the public area, with mercenaries, soldiers, and hunters enjoying their cool beer, others were playing musical instruments, and the constant chattering echoed throughout the Guild Hall, but most of all, the small yellow 'gnome' with a pickaxe in his hand by a back-gate caught Trenya's attention, and he rushed over to him.

"..Treshi... Is that you?" Said Trenya, who was noticing that there were other Felynes carrying heaps of ore and gemstone and other various objects to and fro the gate.

The gnome turned around, and jumped up in surprise then said. "Trenya! It's you! What've yer' been up to?"

Katto, Gordon, May, and Junior were confused as to where their felyne companion dissapeared to, until May spotted two small yellow-hatted people by the exit, and they made their way to them.

Junior called out while approaching the two. "There y'are."

Trenya began talking. "Treshi, I'd like you to meet my friends, nya! This is Katto, May, Gordon, and Junior!"

Treshi began inspecting the four hunters closer.

"Hey, I've heard 'bout yer' before, yer' the heroes that saved this big ol' town from that pesky dragon." Cried the gnome.

The hunters and Trenya claimed they were going to the weaponcraft shop now, so they exchanged handshakes and left the hall, after swerving through several crowds. The city was huge, many merchants travelled in all directions around the hunters, some on foot with very large backpacks strapped to their back, others were mounted upon an Aptonoth, and making their way through at a slow pace - the Aptonoth needed several rest stops. The hunters were interrupted by several people on the way, looking to sell various things, others would be performing in an open area, and hoping for people to willingly donate some money.

At length, the hunters came across the weaponcraft shop, it had many intermediate hunters flocked around it, all hoping to obtain the best equipment they could. Many weapons could be seen hanging along the walls and on racks in the shop, there the Bone Elder, and the Iron Elder argued over many different things, but usually agreeing to something in the end. The Bone Elder was currently in charge of selling and creating equipment today, and he sat upon the shelf that divided the inside of the shop, to the outside, smoking through his pipe.

He looked above the flock of hunters and eventually spotted a group of four hunters, and at an instant he recognised them.

"Ah! It's you!" Cried the Bone Elder, who took the pipe out of his mouth, and pointed at them with the other hand, and the hunters barraged their way through the block of novice hunters.

"If you're here about the imported weapons, come with me." He continued, he placed a Felyne in charge of sales whenever he was absent.

The hunters and Trenya were lead into a massive workshop, full of Felynes and other human smiths working, many interesting sounds rang out, the birth of weapons took place here. The smiths seemed proud of their profession, it paid alot too, due to the amount of hunters needing equipment increasing every day, and the amount of people who need a hunter. May looked over at some workers, who appeared to be hammering the molten image of the Lancerator Blade. Eventually the Bone Elder came across his office, he jumped in, and returned a moment later, presenting several rare-looking weapons.

"These particular weapons were imported from Pokke Village,"

The Bone Elder continued to explain them, and in turn, held them up as he was talking.

"This is a Longbow, created with rare Rathalos materials, it was infused with the flame sacs of fire-breathing Wyverns, and covered in fire-proof scales.

This is a Longsword, it was made from the scales of a Rathian, and the poisonous sacs of various toxic Wyverns.

This is a Gunlance, its high power shots and the sharp blade make it a lethal combination, it was made with many rare ores.

This is a Hunting Horn, a peculiar weapon indeed, this one is made from a mischevious monster named Babakonga."

Gordon was fanning away the smoke from the Bone Elders pipe with his hand while the Bone Elder was explaining the use of the weapons.

"How much will all of them cost together?" Katto called out, preparing to haggle.

"Let's see... Twenty thousand Zeni for the four weapons?" Replied the Bone Elder, tilting his head to the side.

"How about ten thousand Zeni?" Asked Katto.

"Not for all four of these rare weapons!" The Bone Elder barked.

"The lowest I'll go is seventeen thousand Zeni, lad." He continued.

"Fine, seventeen thousand Zeni it is then." Answered Katto, turning his attention to Trenya, who was holding the harp in his paws.

The hunters left shortly after paying the Bone Elder for the weapons, but just before they could set off back to the Guild Hall they were interrupted by two noble-looking fellows, apparently Guild Knights, who stepped out an Aptonoth-driven carriage.

"Greetings, hunters. We have been sent to escort you to your new home, which is now ready to be moved in to, do not worry for your possessions are in this carriage you see before you." Claimed one of the Guild Knights.

The team of hunters and Trenya hesitated for a moment, but they eventually accepted to be escorted in the carriage, and entered the large door that led inside, although Trenya was startled at the Aptonoth, for a moment, which shook around and made loud, thrashing noises. Three unnoticed figures lay flat upon the roof of a shop, camouflaged, with different coloured umbrellas strapped to their shoulders, who silently slipped away back into the darkness. Meanwhile on the journey, the group of hunters started chatting about what they thought about the Guild Hall in Urbanius, and comparing it to the Great Guild Hall of Kokoto.

"It seems much more packed compared to the more simple, and flowing Guild Hall of Kokoto." Claimed Gordon, first to give out his opinions.

"Well, I like it there, much less strict than the traditional ways of Kokoto." Replied May.

"Does anyone else feel we're being watched?" Interrupted Junior, with his head poking out the carriage window.

Everyone else disagreed and they went back to talking of the Guild Hall...

"So was that him, the tall fellow?" Asked the unknown figure, clutching a black umbrella.

"Indeed it was." Replied the other shadowy figure.

"Proceed?" Asked the third and last of the suspicious group.

"Yes, let's move out." Answered the first figure.

The carriage was now making its way across a bumpy, rocky path, which led out to a disturbing landscape, the only peaceful object was Sun, setting in the orange-pink sky. After that they crossed several fields and pastures, where Katto, Gordon, May, Junior, and Trenya would count the farm animals while passing through. Eventually the carriage reached a rich-looking town, blessed with many decorations and exotic life.

"We're almost there now." Called out the Guild Knight, from the front seats.

The hunters acknowledge this, yet they did not reply back, each person anxious to test out their new weapon as soon as possible. The carriage halted to a stop, outside an impressive looking manor, with a large water fountain in the front, and two huge statues of what appeared to be Teo-Teskator guarding the manor, rare Dobiscus' the flower of Kokoto were placed around the front garden, releasing a fragrant smell.

The Guild Knight popped out of the carriage, and opened the door to the back, which contained the hunters. Gordon barged out and landed face down into the floor, this ruptured some laughter within the carriage, and even the Guild Knights brow grew bright. Trenya cautiously exited the carriage, eyes glued to the Aptonoth. The second Guild Knight came out of the carriage and helped the others with carrying the hunters' personal belongings to the door of the manor. The hunters exchanged farewells with the two Guild Knights and the carriage driver, then the carriage departed back into the Sunsetting horizon.

Three loud knocks on the door could be heard, then, just moments later, a Maid dressed in the traditional costume opened the wide door, made of rare wood, with huge carvings set in that inspired awe.

"Welcome hunters! I trust you shall enjoy your stay here in this manor. My name is Helen, please, allow me to show you around." Requested the Maid at the doorstep.

Helen summoned two other Maids and they began to seize the hunters' belongings.

"This small town was founded by a rich nobleman several years ago." Claimed Helen, while giving the hunters the tour.

"This is the training ground, it was used to train a small group of militiamen in the past, I trust this is an adequate place for you to test out your equipment." She continued.

Katto was scanning the large area, it consisted of a large indoor storage room and a sort of dojo, with foreign weapons aligned across the walls. The other section of the training ground was outside, with archery targets and dummies. After several minutes of inspecting the training grounds, Helen led them out into the next area.

"This is the spa, complete with a pool and rare mosaic art, beautiful, isn't it?" Bragged Helen.

May's eyes lit up upon entering the spa, it seemed as though she fell in love with it. The group backtracked through the spa and halted at a strong reinforced iron door.

"This is the armoury. It is filled with many different tools for many different uses." Chuckled Helen, after forcefully tugging the door open.

Inside contained many anvils, Felyne workers clad in goggles and protective gloves, and sharp looking weapons hung upon the shelves and walls, Trenya abandoned the tour and went to start a conversation with the Felyne workers.

"Looks very maintenanced." Remarked Junior.

The hunters exited the armoury and entered a courtyard, which contained a very large Yew tree in the centre. The hunters stopped for a moment to absorb the tranquility,

then proceeded to pass through. Eventually they came across a bar, complete with its very own cellar, packed with many bottles of exquisite wine and strong beer for show. Gordon's request for a taste test was granted, and he took a sip of wine which was brewed from grapes grown from the very manor.

"It's fabulous!" Cried Gordon.

"Hehe, very well. I shall now leave you to do as you desire, call me if you need me." Giggled Helen, as she skipped out of the room.

"This place is perfect!" Shouted May, forgetting her manners.

"But remember the rent, it will cost alot." Mentioned Katto

"Big deal, we make alot of money from hunting." She countered.

The conversation ended and the hunters went back to the training grounds, where they could finally test out their new weapons, imported from Pokke.

Each hunter found their weapons placed in the dojo, they began opening the bags that the weapons were concealed in.

May took out the Long Sword

Gordon took out Hunting Horn.

Katto took out the Long Bow.

Junior took out the Gun Lance.

The hunters exited the dojo, and into the outside grounds.

Gordon began shaking and tapping the pink Hunting Horn, which released some unfamiliar beats and sounds which flowed with the rhythm, yet, it stirred up certain memories and emotions which seemed to empower those who heard it.

May rushed up to one of the dummies on the far end of the training grounds and let out an incredibly fast slash in a circular motion which resulted in a diagonal cut through the dummy, which severed half of it, this made May smile.

Katto positioned himself far from an archery target, and whipped out his Rathalos Long Bow, he seized an arrow from his quiver and pulled back the Bow string which took alot of effort, he let fly with the arrow and it darted through the edge of the target, leaving a scorch mark where it made contact.

Finally, Junior took out his heavy machine-like weapon, powered by recent technology. He slammed it down and gun chamber flicked open, three bullet shells launched out and landed on the ground. Junior approached a dummy then lunged forward in a charge, which hit the chest of the dummy, poking a hole through it, he then pulled down on a mechanism which let out a loud crack, followed by a small cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the top half of the dummy was completely decintegrated!

Junior and May gasped in unison.

"This weapon is a master piece!" Exclaimed Junior

As Katto and Gordon approached Junior and May, the training grounds suddenly smogged in a thick coat of white smoke. Everyone started coughing and very faint footsteps were heard.

"What's going on in-" Shouted May, followed by a loud thud.

Within moments the group became silent, and everything went black...


	7. Chapter 7: Ambush

Chapter 7 – Ambush!

The smog cleared, four unconscious bodies lay across the Training Grounds.

"Take them to the interrogation unit." Ordered Malcolm, a black parasol slung over his shoulder.

The other two figures began dragging the unconscious hunters to the exit of the house. Waiting for them, was a familiar looking carriage, with two Guild Knights seated inside, and a tall, rugged driver. The two parasol-clad figures started lifting the hunters, one by one into the carriage.

"This one is heavy." Groaned Anna, clutching a pink parasol.

At this moment, footsteps were heard, then a Maid dressed in the traditional costume appeared.

"What's going on in here?" Cried Helen.

Edward raised his parasol as if he were aiming a Bowgun, Helen looked up at the man, perplexed.

"Get down onto the floor." Ordered Edward.

Helen hesitated for a brief moment, then lowered herself flat against the floor.

"Give me the keys to the house." Demanded Edward.

Remaining flat, Helen searched her pockets, then pulled out a jingling item.

"Good. This won't hurt a bit." Murmured Edward.

Shocked, Helen began to rise up from the floor in a state of panic, a distinctive click was heard, followed by faint whistling, Helen fell against the ground once more.

With some effort, the hunters were all placed in the carriage, Edward, who possessed a white parasol, gave a nod to the driver. The rough carriage driver exchanged one back, and began tugging on the reigns of the Aptonoth-driven carriage. The two dark figures scurried back to the Training Grounds, visible only by the moonlight.

"Take their weapons to the black market, to be sold." Commanded Malcolm.

At once, Anna and Edward began crawling around the Training Grounds, grabbing the weapons. Edward began examining the weapons the weapons close up, they were rather rare, sure to sell for a pretty penny.

"What do we do with the maid?" Asked Anna.

Malcolm was the first to reply. "Don't worry about her, it'll take days for anyone to figure out what happened here."

"Come on, we want to get there by dawn." He continued, staring out into the horizon.

The assassins darted through the Training Ground like a Velociprey hunting its quarry.

Waiting for them at the end of the back-gate, were three Velociprey's, each of them had a muzzle, which prevented it from biting anything. They also had their claws trimmed and dulled, so that they could not cut with them. Finally, they were each equipped with saddles and reigns.

As soon as the Training Ground was clear of any movement, a small furry being stepped out from behind a potted plant. Trenya sneezed at the thick, dusty air, before rushing over to Helen, who was still flat on the ground. During the frantic rush, Trenya tripped up over himself, spraining his paw.

"Mmmiiiaooww!" He cried.

"Helen…? Are you okay…?" He continued. But received no response.

It was very unusual to have a Velociprey under the control of a human. Each assassin mounted upon a Velociprey and tugged at the reigns. One of the Velociprey was struggling to carry Anna and a large Gunlance at the same time up through a mountain pass. It kept slowing down every few moments.

"Gah, this Velociprey is struggling to keep up, it's carrying too much weight!" Called Anna.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat so much then." Scoffed Edward.

"Shut up!" Barked Anna.

"I'm getting rid of this Gunlance" She continued.

Anna tugged on the reigns until the Velociprey halted to a stop. She then held it above her head, looking for a suitable spot to discard the Gunlance. She launched the Gunlance down a cliff.

"No one will find it now!" She yelled, somewhat satisfied.

She tugged on the reigns once more and the Velociprey began to catch up to Edward and Malcolm. The assassins noted the amazing night-time scene from a mountain peak, even the Lighthouse of Urbanius was slightly visible at this distance.

Eventually, the outer walls of Schrade could be spotted, the Sun was just beginning to rise at this point, fractions of light poured into the landscape, filling it with a serene, yet, creepy feel. Before long, the assassins reached the outer gate, Schrade was surrounded in a water mote, the drop-bridge would need to be opened.

Two guards were sighted, leaning against a wall, one with a Maelstrom Bowgun, the other guard had a large pointy Lance. As the assassins approached, the guards, Malcolm gestured towards the drop-bridge.

"Everything work out?" Asked the guard with the Maelstrom strapped to his shoulder.

"Yes." Replied Malcolm, sternly.

One of the guards paced towards the bridge mechanism, the drop-bridge descended slowly.

The Velociprey took caution in crossing the bridge, after all, it is unlikely that they can swim, and they wouldn't want an accident. The Sun was beginning to rise, morning was not far away. Fortunately, the Castle Schrade could be seen, the journey was almost finished.

The azure Velociprey scales began to sparkle in the light, as the assassins rode up near a large building near Castle Schrade.

"We're here!" Claimed Edward.

Malcolm, Edward, and Anna dismounted their Velociprey, then chained them up outside. Noticing a familiar carriage parked up, with an Aptonoth attached to it. They then proceeded to enter the building, it looked run down and old, which gave it an ancient feel. But it was rather modern inside.

"Good, now, you are dismissed." Exclaimed Malcolm.

Anna and Edward left the area as Malcolm entered a cell then closed the door behind him. Strapped to a chair inside was Katto, still unconscious, various sinister looking tools were placed along a shelf. Malcolm began searching through the tools, the rattling noises woke Katto up.

"What? Who are you? And where am I?" Murmured Katto, perplexed.

"That's not important. What is important is that you will answer every question... without hesitation." Said Malcolm with his cold stern voice.

"Or… I'll be forced make this less boring." He added with a malevolent grin, as he grabbed a small, double-edged dagger, which glinted in the morning Sun.

"First of all, what do you know of the Lao Shan-Lung fight, roughly twenty years ago?" He continued, slowly approaching Katto.

"My memory is a little hazy, uhm, there were four great hunters in the final battle, one of them being the Unseen Demon…"

"What else do you know?" Barked Malcolm, waving the dagger around.

"…Lao Shan-Lung was repelled by a famous explorer." Whispered Katto, eyes glued to the dagger.

"What do you know about this explorer?" Asked Malcolm.

"Why?" Replied Katto, bluntly.

"I'll ask the questions here!" Yelled Malcolm, who planted his fist into Katto's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Now, what do you know about this explorer?" He continued, turning his back to Katto.

"H-He died, sud- huff suddenly. I believe he was killed." Said Katto, still trying to regain breath.

"The explorer had a son, what do you know about him?" Asked Malcolm.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Replied Katto, ignoring the question.

Malcolm began to get impatient, he began flashing the double-edged dagger.

"Ugh. The faster you co-operate, the faster you can leave." Grunted Malcolm.

"So then, what do you know about the explorers son, namely Kyle?" He repeated.

"Not until you tell me where I am!" Shouted Katto.

Malcolm had lost his temper, and lunged towards Katto, dagger in hand. Katto squirmed in pain as a moderately large cut along his cheek began to bleed.

"You're not in the position to be asking questions!" Cried Malcolm.

"So, do you know of any… Weaknesses that Lao Shan-Lung may have?" Croaked Malcolm.

"No. I don't." Replied Katto.

"I thought not." Sighed Malcolm.

"Alright, so what do you know about the ancient tower?" He proceeded.

"It's a famous ruin, that's all I know." Murmured Katto.

"Sounds like you're hiding something." Argued Malcolm, as he approached with a large needle.

"No. I'm not lying I swear!" Screamed Katto, squirming about.

Malcolm held the needle close to Katto's neck.

"No! Please, don't!" Cried Katto.

Malcolm grunted and backed away from Katto, then silently left the cell. Moments later Edward and Anna entered the cell.

"Malcolm said we got to have a bit of fun, so you're going to play with us." Snickered Edward.

"Malcolm?" Questioned Katto.

Edward and Anna began raiding the box of torture devices, ignoring Katto's questions. But they were interrupted by a loud crash.

"Go out and investigate." Ordered Anna.

"Fine." Replied Edward.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected guests

CHAPTER 8 – Unexpected Guests.

Edward left the room, meanwhile Anna continued searching through the kit of sharp appliances.

"So your name is Katto huh," Asked Anna. "Well then, where would you like to be stabbed first?"

Katto shook rapidly, binded to the chair.

"Would you like to be fed to the Velociprey out back?" Taunted Anna.

The taunting subsided for a moment, as the iron door started to creak open, Anna was perplexed, she expected to hear some annoying rambling as Edward returned, like he always did. Junior entered with fists clenched, but did not expect a lady. A large cloaked figure charged from behind Junior as Junior and Anna were locked in a stare.

Anna was vulnerable in this confused state, as the cloaked figure rushed in and planted a fist into Anna's stomach. Anna fell to the ground slowly, confused and shocked, no words could escape her mouth. Junior just stared down in a mixture of shame and pity, but the cloaked figure wasted no time and began untying Katto.

"...Thanks for the save…" Murmured Katto, the cloaked figure revealed his identity.

"There's no time to waste." Interrupted Kyle, as the trio snuck around the building.

As they approached two cells parallel to eachover, Katto dropped to his knees and clenched his cheek.

"Are you okay Katto?" Asked a worried Junior.

"...Yes... Keep going…"

Soon enough, May and Gordon were secured, and Katto began conjuring up a plan as they headed towards the gate, where there had previously been two guards.

Sure enough there were two guards present at the gate, and Kyle managed to make it a good distance before they halted him. The guard with Maelstrom questioned Kyle, still unaware of his true identity, in no time the group jumped the guards and knocked them out.

"Good work." Remarked Katto, not expecting the plan to work so well.

"Was a good plan." Claimed Kyle.

After an hour or two of a tired-paced walk, a carriage could be seen, one that Kyle was familiar with. Kyle and the driver seemed to be confirming some deal, but this was unimportant to Katto and the rest right now, they were just thankful they could rest.

Upon entering the carriage, a Felyne could be seen grooming himself on a seat.

"Trenya?" Asked May.

"May?!... And Gordon! And Katto! And Junior!" He replied, obviously excited, a good mood was sparked once again, after it had been taken away by those diabolical Guild Knights. The group remained silent in the carriage, Trenya just stared up at the group, wondering what exactly they were pondering, but it wasn't his business to ask. The group couldn't help but think and relive the horrid moments in that sinister dungeon, and those diabolical Guild Knights.

Trenya eventually recognised the large cut along Katto's cheek, and asked without second thoughts.

"Katto, are you hurt? You have a big cut on your face!"

Katto exchanged a glance at Trenya, but no words were created.

The carriage stopped at a residential area among Urbanius, and the group left the carriage. Kyle walked up to the driver, flashing a large amount of Zeni.

"Nice doin' business with ya'." Chuckled the driver, as he slowly left the area.

Before anyone could say anything, Kyle walked up to one of the nearby houses, and knocked upon the door. Trenya tilted his head as the door slowly creaked open.

"Mother, we need some help, may we come in?" Asked Kyle to the slightly opened door.

There was no reply, the door however began to open. Cautiously, Katto, Kyle, Junior, May, Gordon, and Trenya merged into line and entered the house. Before long, Kyle led the group to the kitchen, in which everyone anchored their exhausted selves on the chairs around a large table, among the guests was Kait, Kyle's mother - wife of Katamar.

At first May tilted her head towards Kait, then it came back to her.

"Hey! I know you," cried May "you're the wife of that man who went to fight the marauding Lung Dragon!"

Resisting a chuckle, Kait replied.

"Yes, indeed I am, or at least was, but you all seem like you had seen a ghost. What happened?"

"Well," Answered Kyle "it's a long story…"

"I have time." Grunted Kait.

"Alright. But first we could use some medical attention." Claimed Kyle.

"Oh, are you hurt Kyle?" Asked Kait.

"No, I'm fine, but my guests may be." Replied Kyle, gesturing towards the group of hunters.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Exclaimed Kait, as she left the room.

May was the first to talk in the awkward silence.

"I think she's a nice lady!" She screamed.

"Keep your voice down." Ordered Kyle.

"Why, do you like the silence?" She cried.

I could use some rest, the journey to Schrade took a lot of energy, y'know," Countered Kyle "Not to mention rescuing you guys."

May glared back towards Kyle, who seemed indifferent, but she knew it would not be her place to argue back to that fact. Silence resumed, but was interrupted by a faint purring noise, peaking under the table, May discovered Trenya was curled up and fast asleep.

"Aww…" She whispered.

Soon enough, Kait was back, in her hands, boxes of first-aid and various medicines of sorts. After laying all the equipment on the table, Kait peered around the table, she eventually noticed a gash on Katto's cheek.

"That cut looks kind of painful lad, come here." Kait asked towards Katto's general location.

Katto did not respond, he seemed to be peering into another world.

"Katto's daydreaming again." Scoffed May.

"Huh-what?" Murmured Katto.

"Over here." Beckoned Kait.

Katto got up from his chair, then walked towards Kait cautiously, without a word, she began rummaging through the box, she presented two types of oils, and a bandage.

She started rubbing some of the oils along the cut.

"Ouch." Cried Katto, interrupting the silence.

Kait did not reply, but instead began wrapping a bandage-like cloth around Katto's face, concealing his neck up to the top of the nose.

"There, just keep that on for a week or two." Ordered Kait.

"Okay, thanks." Replied Katto, as he turned away and paced towards his seat.

"Haha, Katto looks like one of those desert bandits!" Laughed May.

"You've never met a desert bandit, May." Replied Gordon.

May just rolled her eyes. Kait began checking the others for injuries, but the worst was simply a graze or bruise.

"I don't know why you didn't get yourselves checked over at the hospital." Exclaimed Kait

"I don't want our presence known around here." Replied Kyle.

"Oh Kyle, it's not like there's a bounty on your head." She sighed.

"Not on mine…" Kyle muttered under his breath.

"So, are you going to introduce yourselves?" Questioned Kait.

"I'm May, and the Felyne under the table is Trenya, nice to meet you." Chuckled May.

"Gordon's the name." Claimed Gordon.

"Katto." Said Katto.

"And Junior, I'm glad to see you here, you really must visit more often!" Responded Kait.

"Sorry, I've been wrapped up in a lot of hunting recently." Answered Junior

"These are the people who hunted down that Metal Dragon, mother." Claimed Kyle.

"Ah, good thing too, that thing made the weather all miserable!" Remarked Kait.

"But, the injuries tell me your visit is a serious one, tell me what happened." She demanded.

"Alright, well you see… Over the past few days, I had planned a visit to congratulate Junior here, for slaying that Kusharudaora. When I reached the manor that they had recently been appointed to, it was empty, there was a dying Guild Maid on the premises, and that Felyne under the table.

The area was enveloped in a thick mist, and there were various pieces of debris scattered across the ground. After a few events with some greedy men courtesy of Schrade, I arrived at some hidden Schrade offices, which was always rumoured to have a dungeon underground, I discovered this was no rumour, and broke these guys out." Answered Kyle, panting from talking so fast.

"The thing that was most peculiar though… Is that wretched umbrella, the one that killed father. It gained me access through the guards… I feel the assassin may also be behind this." He added.

Kait's eyes darkened.

"So… Let's say this alleged assassin is behind all this, what do they want with these hunters?" Sighed Kait.

"I think… I don't know." Groaned Kyle, rubbing his chin.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it right now, you should all take a rest, I will be preparing dinner soon anyway, I guess you came just in time." Exclaimed Kait.

"But you should wait in the lounge, it's comfy in there, and it has a warm fireplace." She continued.

Everyone left the kitchen and entered the lounge, Gordon peaked at portraits, May examined ornaments, Kyle dozed off, Junior nosed around the house, and Trenya curled up by the fire.

Katto was still present among the kitchen, until eventually he offered his help.

"Do you need any help with the cooking?" He asked.

"Well, if you'd like to help, you're welcome to, I'm preparing Apceros eggs -Katamar's old favourite, steak, and roasted potatoes." Answered Kait.

Soon enough, Katto and Kait began kneading, stirring, and boiling about the kitchen.

"So your name's Katto huh... Would you perhaps be from Kokoto?" Pondered Kait

"Yes, it's quite traditional there, a lot less busy and crowded compared to Urbanius."

Replied Katto, sprinkling salt into a metal bowl, which resulted in a loud fizz.

"But that annoying old elephant eared chief can be quite lazy!" He joked.

Kait and Katto exchanged some laughs whilst cooking, the dark mood was certainly lifted.

"Hmm, it's getting late already." Balked Kait, who proceeded to light an oil lamp.

Kait placed the meals across the table in a neat fashion, aligned with cutlery, and a simple candle in the middle. She then called everyone in. Guests entered from various sides of the room and dropped the weights upon the chairs.

"We give our thanks to the soldiers who lost their lives during the Lao Shan Lung battle, and Katamar." Chanted Kait.

The guests nodded as a sign of respect.

"MMMmmm!!... Looks tasty!" Interrupted Gordon.

Almost immediately, Gordon began shoving steak down his throat. Everyone had his attention, giving a slightly disgusted expression.

"W-hut?" Murmured Gordon, mouth full of food.

"You remind me of how Edgar used to be at dinner times." Grunted Kait.

Everyone shook their heads and began feasting. May carefully sneaked a small slice of meat under the table, which Trenya would gobble down whole. The evening was satisfying, more than content with the food.

"I do not feel it's safe for us to all be here at once." Announced Kyle.

"So, we are going to split up." He continued.

"Split up?!" Choked Gordon.

"Yes, into groups of two."


End file.
